


Scandal

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mistress!Zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn tired of being Liam’s mistress decided to face the problem once and for all, and surely get rid of the competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freakybb2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakybb2/gifts).



> This was stuck in my mind for weeks now, I don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> This work is a gift for a friend of mine, because said person never failed to make me smile and giggle through comments. Thank you for the support, I hope this little something would make you as happy as you make me every time.

**Scandal**

 

_And there you’re in front of the world as if your skin was made of light, and your heart made of Gold._

Liam smiled at his date, trying his best to ignore the paparazzi outside. It was a hard thing to do with the constant camera flashes and fan yells. However he was determined to have a nice dinner with Cheryl, his new girlfriend in the eyes of the world. The woman was older by many years, but strangely it didn’t impact of their young blossoming romance.

“Having a good time, babe?”

Cheryl grinned and spoke with a low voice to not be heard by the other clients of the famous restaurant. The nickname made Liam cringe, it was reminder of another beloved person. It rolled better on said person’s tongue, with a heavy northern accent. However now wasn’t the time to recall hazel eyes, and bright smiles with pressed up tongue against the front teeth.

“Yeah, sorry about the paps though”

Liam didn’t know why he felt the need to apologize, it wasn’t his fault after all that the paparazzi flooded the place. Truth be told it was his fault, they all wanted a piece of him, but he wasn’t to blame for the hate the older woman received by said paparazzi and his passionate fans. They talked about plots and fake relationships, oddly enough he really enjoyed the company of Cheryl especially after the innocent crush he had on her in his younger years.

“I don’t mind them, let’s just enjoy our time together, yeah?”

Cheryl passed a hand through her wavy hair flirting with her younger lover, totally oblivious to the world. She actually liked the boy despite the huge age gape.

+

A few minutes later Liam’s bodyguard disturbed their dinner leaning in toward his employer and whispered something.  

“I will take care of it”

The larger man nodded his head before retreating back to his spot, Liam sighed addressing his date a weak smile. His heart was beating fast and hard in his chest, threatening to explode. The night took an unexpected turn of event, for the better he hoped as he excused himself to the washroom.

“I need to make a call, I will be back in a minute”

Cheryl frowned wondering what it was all about. The bodyguard shadowed her boyfriend as he headed toward the back of the restaurant. Something was definitely off but she couldn’t follow Liam without raising suspicions and make once again the headlines in the wrong way.

So she opted to wait there, and hear what explanation Liam had for the strange behavior. Leaving her in the middle of the dinner would only fuel the fans’ suspicions and raise another wave of rumors about fake relationship.

Liam smiled to the persons greeting him on his way, the walk to the washroom seemed to take an eternity. His right hand instinctively unbuttoned the jacket of his black suit, nervousness tore his guts making his palms sweaty.

He turned back and nodded to his bodyguard mentioning him to guard the red door. If anyone knew who was waiting for him there, the paparazzi would scream in joy and have his head on a plate.

Liam entered the vast washroom frowning when he didn’t see anyone there, maybe his bodyguard made a mistake. As soon as the door closed behind him a silhouette pushed him against the hard cold wall making him exhaled in pain.

“Kiss me”

Zayn stood on his toes crashing harshly his lips against Liam’s not waiting for an answer. He was tired of waiting anyway, tired of waiting for Liam to officially be with him, tired of hiding and playing the role of the mistress, tired of feeling guilty about his girlfriends, tired of lying.

Liam closed his eyes processing the situation, his heart finally calmed down after the sudden attack. He felt hands on his belt undoing it quickly, it had been weeks since he saw his lover. Last time Zayn made it clear that he didn’t want to see him anymore and ended their relationship, something about being tired of feeling guilty and deserving better.

Liam kissed back gripping tightly Zayn’s hair and pushing him against the sink, away from the door and curious ears on the other side. He knew that the brunet would come back running to him, after all he loved him and they broke up so many times before. It never lasted a month, Zayn would always appear suddenly out of nowhere and let Liam fuck him before resuming their relationship as if nothing happened, until Zayn’s other decision to break up anyway.    

“What are you doing here?” Liam rasped out of breath,

Zayn moved away from him and pushed against the hard chest choosing not to answer the question. He didn’t want to talk, and answer meaningless questions, Liam was used to the rodeo by now. However this time it was different because he embraced his mistress position, and let the guilt fade away, he was there to take what was rightfully his and reverse the roles.

He was tired of being toyed and tossed aside by Liam, this time Zayn was determined to reverse the positions and take control. Liam was his, and until the man finally gave up he would play mind games to bring his lover to his knees. Sooner or later, the world would hear about them, no more hiding.

Liam was backed once more against a cold wall, Zayn undid his zipper and massaged his cock. The brunet smirked looking up at his lover, Liam only whimpered as the small hand wrapped around his hardening cock bringing it to life.  His brown eyes filled with lust and smugness, thinking that once again he won, and had Zayn right where he belonged.

“Want to fuck me, Li? Want me to spread my legs for you, babe?”

Zayn chuckled as Liam nodded his head and tried to take control. However that night was different, he was in charge, Liam could only stand there and take it.

Unlike earlier the nickname sent electricity through Liam’s body, only Zayn could ignite a fire in his belly by just calling him “ _babe_ ”.       

“Fuck, Zee. Want you around my cock now, it’s been so long”

Liam leaned to kiss the brunet, but his lover moved away staring at him with a dark smile and amused hazel eyes.

“What about her, babe? Want to fuck me while your girlfriend is waiting for you out there?”

Zayn licked his lover’s neck planting kisses on the warm skin, he missed him but couldn’t let the man play him anymore. His hand fastened on the throbbing cock making Liam moan and grip on the wall behind him, since he wasn’t allowed to touch the brunet just yet.

“I don’t fucking care about her, you know that”

The words morphed in a moan as Zayn passed his thumb over the slit of the cock’s tip, spreading more precome over the shaft and teasing it. Liam closed his eyes about to come, letting the familiar euphoria take over his body. His toes curled in his shoes throwing his head back, all of sudden the hand loosened its grip and Zayn backed away chuckling.

Liam fluttered his eyes open trying to focus back on Zayn, he lost all touch with reality about to come however his lover chose to play games at the worst time. His cock stood proudly through his pant bearing an angry purple color, screaming for release. Precome poured from the tip staining his white dress shirt.

Zayn chuckled again taking in the debauched state Liam was in. The man was leaning against the wall breathing fast and hard, with his cock out. The vision made him lick his lips, he wanted nothing more than kneeled in front of his lover and let him have his wicked way with his mouth, until his throat would be sore from the thick cock.

“You seem like you’re enjoying the ride with her, _daddy_. But remember no one rides you like I do”

With those last words Zayn left the washroom with a smug grin plastered on his face, surely Liam would get back at him for being a tease. He could easily picture the spanks, and being handcuffed to the bed while Liam pounded into him with long hard thrusts. The punishment made his mouth water.

Liam on the other hand was still in the washroom tugging his cock back in his pant, he took deep breaths trying to get rid of the hard on. Zayn didn’t know what was coming his way, he was determined to fuck him until the brunet couldn’t walk straight.

“Daddy is going to make you pay for this, baby boy”

The whisper echoed in the silent washroom before Liam calmed himself down enough to leave. His bodyguard arched a curious eyebrow, he was used to the couple and even signed a non-disclosure contract. Liam didn’t acknowledge the man and went straight to Cheryl, impatient to end the dinner and find Zayn.   

**_The end_**

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my other works if you want more ZIAM! Spread the love and share the story!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
